


Baby you deserve a treat

by akaashook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu's gargantuan thighs, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Thighs, author is living a hard time and seeks comfort in atsumu's thighs, author thinks atsumu's thighs are really sexc and so should you, can you blame author?, can you blame him?, ice cream licking from thighs, more like domestic thirst, sakusa thinks atsumu's thighs are tasty, spoons?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashook/pseuds/akaashook
Summary: Sakusa is having a bad day and decides to drown his sadness in ice cream and Atsumu's thighs
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 215





	Baby you deserve a treat

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* (to no one's surprise) here I go with another fic about Atsumu's thighs. I wrote this instead of studying and it's mostly the product of thirst and laziness and thirst again. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And stay hydrated!!

Sakusa had asked him to bring ice cream.

This could only mean one thing: he was having an awful day.

Atsumu knew because he has spent a lot of nights sleeping in Sakusa’s apartment, he was aware of that habit of his to get up from bed at ungodly hours of the night to go looking for the cold consolation ice cream could offer him, more than once he had accompanied him to the shop around the corner to buy it at 3AM (he was pretty sure by now they were habitual customers, the nice woman at the register had even started giving them a little discount).

Today, after hearing the low and resigned tone of Sakusa’s voice through the phone, Atsumu had decided to surprise him. He had gone to an ice cream shop that Sakusa had recommended a few weeks ago and had ordered a tub (the largest available) full of his favorite flavor: mint chocolate. However, he had also asked to add a small portion of vanilla, his favorite.

After all, if he was gonna spend the rest of the night consoling his boyfriend, he deserved a little reward, too, right?

…

To say that Sakusa was having a bad day would be reductive.

When Atsumu put the key that Sakusa had given him months ago (when Atsumu had started to sleep regularly in his bed) back in his pocket, he found himself in front of a kitchen more in disorder than he had ever seen it. He glanced at the bathroom, imagining that Sakusa was taking a shower by now, but he wasn’t in there. Even his small living room was in the same condition as the kitchen, with books scattered on the floor and on the furniture, a green blanket abandoned on the sofa, Sakusa’s favorite sweatshirt in precarious balance on the television.

Atsumu smiled slightly.

"Omi, where are you?"

"Bedroom"

Atsumu walked through the door of Sakusa’s room and saw him crouched on his bed, wearing a lilac hoodie, a little too big even for him, The hood covered his black curls, and he must have tightened it quite a bit since the only part of his face that Atsumu could see was his half-closed eyes. He had drawn his legs to his chest. That position made him look so small, considering that he was a 1.92 centimeters tall grown up man.

"Is everything okay, Omi-kun?" he teased him a little before he got close.

Slowly he took off his hood and let his fingers wander through his soft hair, Sakusa immediately let himself go to his delicate and light touch, so much so as to emit a slight groan of appreciation.

Atsumu bent down to leave him two kisses on his moles, then on his forehead, until all of the wrinkles that haunted it went away.

“Omi, I brought yer favorite ice cream from that place you recommended, want to eat it now or want me to put it in the freezer?” he whispered, lips on Sakusa’s temple.

Sakusa murmured something incomprehensible.

Atsumu let his unoccupied hand slide under the fabric of Sakusa’s hoodie and T-shirt, and caressed his back, tracing soothing circles on his warm skin, caressing the valleys and ridges of his spine, walking his fingers down the paths left by the echoes of Sakusa’s shivers.

“I’ll go and take two little spoons, okay?”

“No”

“Omi, how are ya supposed to e-

But he got interrupted when Sakusa flipped them over and, in one swift movement, straddled him.

“Oh” Atsumu grinned.

Sakusa’s hair was a mess of black strands falling over his forehead, his cheeks were a little flushed from the warmth, his hood sat on his left shoulder. And his eyes were hungry. Atsumu felt his stomach metaphorically growl too. 

“What are we doing today, Omi?” He licked his lips.

“Now  _ I  _ am gonna eat” Sakusa’s voice was so deep and hoarse and it made Atsumu’s body spasm with anticipation. 

Sakusa twisted his torso and fetched the ice cream from the bedside table Atsumu had left it on, then opened the drawer and took a spoon out of it.

So he had been waiting for this. Interesting. 

And who was Atsumu to tell him no?

…

“Take your pants off” Sakusa ordered.

Atsumu did and, for good measure, he also took his shirt off.

“Good” Sakusa kept his voice low and even, just like Atsumu liked it “Now spread your thighs”

Atsumu’s lips curled in a smirk “If you ask so nicely…”

And he opened his legs so torturously slow that, somewhere along the way, Sakusa felt the need to hit him with the spoon. However he decided to take his time too, and trailed his eyes on the expanse of muscle of Atsumu’s thighs. It was a wonder, truly a wonder, someone’s thighs could look like that.

He thanked the day Atsumu decided to play volleyball.

Sakusa almost lost his composure the moment Atsumu’s quadriceps twisted under his stare alone. He licked his bottom lip. 

“Omi, are ya gonna do something besides watching me for the rest of th-

“Hold this for me, will you?” Sakusa interrupted him by sticking the handle of the spoon inside Atsumu’s mouth. And took advantage of the other’s temporary distraction to slip his fingers under the hem of his own sweater and pull it up up up until he was only wearing the white oversized T-shirt that had been underneath it.

He reached for the spoon again “Hope you haven’t left spit on it with that dirty tongue of yours” 

“What if I have?” he teased, wetting his lips just for emphasis.

Sakusa checked the handle. It was clean. “Good” he repeated, and eyed Atsumu’s muscles as they shifted again.

Sakusa could have gone on like this all night.

Sadly he had been having a shitty day and now it was time to uncover its silver lining. And he was ready to dive into the vast ocean of Atsumu’s thighs if that was the place where he could finally find the comfort he needed.

“Do you have anything to say?” Sakusa asked, because he needed to.

Atsumu’s eyes met his and one corner of his mouth curved upwards “Bon appetit”

Sakusa exhaled.

Then he wasted no more time and brought the spoon to the bowl, sinking it into slightly melted ice cream, collecting it until it was almost dripping from metal.

He grabbed Atsumu’s left knee and caressed the places where bones met, then he slid his hand up, following the entire length of the thigh, pinching skin in the places he knew Atsumu was more sensitive. There were no human words to describe the feeling of Atsumu’s strong, brawny quadriceps under his fingertips and nails. Sakusa couldn’t wait to feel them under his mouth.

He lowered Atsumu’s leg on the bed “Now stay still for me, okay?”

Atsumu almost moaned in response. But he didn’t move.

Sakusa placed the dripping tip of the spoon on the knee and then traced a straight line upwards along Atsumu’s inner thigh, until he reached his groin. He reveled in the way Atsumu’s muscles stretched and shivered under the touch of cold ice cream and warm hands. 

Then he got rid of the spoon (for now) and started feasting.

He must have bit down in the right spot because Atsumu started groaning almost immediately.

“Tastes good?” Atsumu said among moans.

“My favorite” Sakusa confessed.

God, if this wasn’t the best feeling ever. With Atsumu’s thighs on his lips and his soft sounds in his ears Sakusa thought heaven could never compete.

He kept licking the mint path, enjoying the sensation of stretching tissue under his tongue, he bit down wherever he encountered a mole or a stray freckle. Atsumu was full of those, and Sakusa had the pleasure of discovering it slowly, day after day, or rather night after night, learning the secrets of Atsumu’s body in the dim light of a table lamp.

Now the sun was about to set, it filtered through the tent of his window and Sakusa peeked up to see the effects if produced on Atsumu’s frame, knowing it’d paint his figure in perfect shadows and hues.

He was beautiful. All covered in gold.

Maybe Sakusa should have added some more shades. 

With that thought he smudged the spots of mint colored ice cream with the tip of his tongue and then he bit down again, drowning his teeth into hard shifting flesh and sucking at the skin. He could already imagine the blossoming mark, the way it would harmoniously fit in with the other stains of color on Atsumu’s canvas.

In that moment Sakusa noticed the ice cream was completely melting and sliding down the inner side of Atsumu’s thigh. It was time to do something about it.

So Sakusa licked a long stripe of ice cream and stopped its fall before it hit the sheets.

It tasted so good. Atsumu tasted so good.

It was inebriating. Intoxicating. Addictive. 

And on top of that, Atsumu kept emitting soft, low noises that reached Sakusa’s ears and completely ruined him.

“God, Omi, do you have any idea how hot that was?” he held out his arm and carded his fingers through Sakusa’s hair. Making him lift his head.

And  _ oh  _ Atsumu was a mess. His cheeks and neck were red, his eyes were bright and his mouth was slightly open.

Sakusa murmured his appreciation against the most sensitive spot of Atsumu’s thigh and witnessed his body spasm under him.

He was doomed. So doomed. Because once you get a bite, you are left wanting more and more and more. And Sakusa was so so hungry.

He repeated the same procedure with Atsumu’s other thigh. This time he had to be a little faster since the ice cream was melting quickly. But this didn’t stop him from taking a little more time than needed moving his nails on the outer part of Atsumu’s leg as his mouth bit and licked more ice cream.

He remembered Atsumu saying he despised him because his teeth could bite down on freezing cold stuff without having his brain completely shut down. If only Atsumu could have imagined how Sakusa would have put that gift of his to work one day... 

He smiled against his flesh.

Then sank his nails even deeper as he started leaving a trail of soft kisses on the inner side of that perfectly sculpted route.

“God, Omi, yer unhinged today”

Sakusa bit down right beside his groin. Hard. 

Atsumu couldn’t suppress the scream that tore the air between them.

“Hasn’t anybody taught you that it’s disrespectful to interrupt someone else’s meals?” Sakusa said, one of his hands reaching for the spoon again.

From that moment Atsumu tried, Sakusa could tell he tried his best to stifle his moans, and this only led to his body squirming under his touch as Sakusa kept spreading ice cream on his thighs and then cleaning them with his mouth.

Delicious. Simply delicious.

In the end he consumed all of the ice cream Atsumu had brought for him.

But there was more, a little portion of vanilla sitting in a corner of the bowl.

Sakusa contemplated for a bit what to do with it. Atsumu had been so good, maybe he deserved a little reward.

“I see you’ve bought some for yourself too…”

“Can ya blame a guy for being hungry?”

“Interesting” Sakusa contemplated as he immersed his fingers into the last remains of vanilla.

“Are you hungry, ‘Tsumu?”

Atsumu looked at his digits, then right in Sakusa’s eyes. For some tense seconds none of them dared breaking the contact.

“Always” 

Sakusa put his index and middle fingertips on Atsumu’s warm, chapped bottom lip, waiting for him to grant him access to the temple of his mouth. And when Atsumu did, Sakusa exhaled in pleasure.

He shoved his digits inside and said “Suck, you’re good at it. Put that dirty tongue of yours to work”

Atsumu emitted a strangled verse that made Sakusa’s ears redden in pleasure, he felt its vibration travel along the length of his fingers until it reached the knuckles. And then he started doing as he had been told.

Atsumu’s tongue was hot and the way it slid on his calloused skin made Sakusa’s heartbeat jump high and higher, the way ice cream was slowly being removed from his hands and then swallowed by Atsumu. Every single wet sound and movement of his mouth around him was a sin. 

And Sakusa sinned again and again, letting Atsumu lick his fingers clean until the bowl was completely empty.

The bed was a mess, but at least there weren’t any ice cream stains on it (Sakusa almost regretted it, it was like having no witness of what they had done).

Atsumu was a mess. Sakusa had made a mess out of him. And he had enjoyed every second of it.

Maybe his day hadn’t been so bad after all.

He finally let himself plop down on Atsumu’s chest, he caressed his abs, feeling the strong muscle under his palm. Then he went lower and lower until he reached the thighs for the umpteenth time that evening. His head was on Atsumu’s heart and he smiled when he heard it skip a beat.

“Tsumu”

“Mh?”

“I think you’ll have to use long knee pads tomorrow, for practice I mean”

Sakusa could feel Atsumu’s smile as he wrapped his hands around him “Are they gonna be another excuse to ravage my thighs?”

Sakusa blushed lightly, caught red handed “Maybe. You’d want that?”

Atsumu caressed his hair and Sakusa closed his eyes, suddenly aware of how tired he was.

“Ya know I love the attention”

“Good” he murmured against Atsumu’s pecs. 

A pause.

“‘Let’s do this again, ‘Tsumu”

Atsumu’s hands kept rubbing his neck for a while before he said

“Just let me know in advance next time, I’ll buy more”

Sakusa smiled and let himself go to Atsumu’s gentle massages until he, finally, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* do not perceive
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
